Sandy's Problem
by The Shadow Author
Summary: Jack isn't sleeping and even the Great Sand Man didn't know. So what happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Sandy being, not only the eldest of the group, but the resident expert on Sleep, he had seen each of them when they didnt have enough sleep and knew exactly how they reacted when that happened. Bunny got even more surrly than usual and tended to hole up in the Warren. Tooth would go around at an even faster rate, as if slowing down would giving in to her body's need for sleep. North would get louder and would lightly hallucinate. Seeing as each and every one of them were textbook workaholics, Sandy fully expected to find Jack falling into the same habit and, consequently, how he would act when lacking sleep. It even, in a way, made the Sandman feel better to know this about each of his friends so he could help them. It was his area after all, but as a year than three passed, Sandy could not find Jack acting any differant than he always did, but he also never caught the boy sleeping either. Thats what worried him. Jack was in most everyway a Child. His sand bent to him like a Child and took on his imaginary shaped like a Child, but Jack neither fell asleep after being around it, nor could be tracked when he was asleep, but this made Sandy, after four years, get a very bad feeling. Did Jack acctually sleep? Sandy set out to get his awnser. He sent a small handful of Sand to follow the boy, and yes it could do this. Allow me to explain:_

_ Sandy's Sand acttually had its own conciounce._

_It could speak, though only to sandy_

_and could go away to do what Sandy asked of it._

_Knowing this, The Sand set out and followed Jack, intending to report back immediately the first time Jack fell asleep. It waited for it oppurunity,first a day, then two. A week passed then three. By the time a month had passed, even The Sand grew paniced and shot off to find the Sandman and tell of what it had found out. Sandy, the moment he heard this, shot off to find Jack. He found the boy in less than half an hour, speed fueled by worry making him faster then ever. Sandy practically tackled Jack from the sky and, ignoring the Spirit's questions and protests, studied him. Sandy held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, gaze unwavering as he searched for any way to deny the knowledge he now held. BUt Sandy saw what he had feared most. Dark bags under his eyes and a dullness in his eyes. A look that the world sat on his thin, frail shoulders. Sandy jumped back in alarm, finally hearing what Jack was saying.._

_ "-Are you doing little man? almost gave me a heart attack", Jack said, looking confused but grinning. When Sandy didnt awnser, Jack looked at him, worried. "You ok Sandy? did something happen?" Jack asked. Sandy was quick to shake his head and was about to ask the boy who had, admittedly, become very good at desifering his pictures, when Bunny jumped from a tunnel a few yards from them. _

_ "Hey North needs us up at the Pole", Bunny said, unsurprised to see the two together._


	2. Chapter 2

_It wasn't uncommon for the two to spend time together. Jack even helped Sandy with the dreams, giving him ideas for newer and better dreams. Ones the kids would find Fun. Sandy tried to shake his head. They couldnt go. He still needed to talk to Jack. To fix this, but before he could be understood, Jack spoke up._

_ "What for? I didnt do anything i swear", he said with a mischevious smirk. This was an automatic way to start an argument with Bunny. They two argued, not noticing the frustrated look Sandy had. Finally he zoomed forward and smacked Bunny on the arm. He looked down, surprised._

_ "Right, we need to go", he said, tapping up a tunnel. Sandy sighed and followed the two as they hurried down the tunnel, frowning as the two continued to argue. Finally they rose into the workshop to find North and Tooth waiting for them. They were greeted warmly before being pulled strait into a meeting. As Tooth launched into a minor lecture on the amount of Candy and rotten teeth going around at the moment. Sandy continued to watch Jack, though discreetly. How had he missed it before? it was so obvious now. The darkness under his eyes. The hyperactivity. He was running on pure adreniline. Thats why he was always so childike at things as boring as meetings, he needed to keep moving or he would fall asleep. He really was a child in spirit and form. Under him, the Sand that made up his chair russeled in agreement and saddness. Once Tooth was done, Bunny launched into what he was doing to make this upcoming Easter great. At this point is when Sandy looked up and noticed North watching the Winter Spirit with a smiliar look on his face that Sandy knew was on his. Their eyes met and both understood that they werent alone in their worry. A nod from North. 'We fix this', it said. Sandy nodded in return. Across from him, Bunny fell silent._

_ "Before we continue, how does some refreshments sound", North asked, nothing seemingly wrong. Jack was the first to Yetis brought in cups and cookies, North and Sandy pulled Jack aside, ignoring his protests. "Jack, we need to talk", North said, making Jack fall silent, a quick expression of worry falling over him before he masked it._

_ "Sure whats up?" He asked casually, perching on his staff in a way that still amazed them. Sandy moved forward and began to sign._

_ 'Jack, when do you sleep?' he asked, having a feeling that beating around the bush wouldnt help the situation. His effort was rewarded with a startled, and slightly guilty, look from Jack. Finally he shrugged._

_ "You do sleep da?" North asked. Jack looked down, refusing to meet their gaze. Again he shrugged. Sandy rose up on a cloud and laid gentle hands on Jack's shoulders, waiting until he met his own ancient gaze. Once their gazes met, He signed slow to get his point across._

_ 'you need to sleep. it hurts you not to. why didnt you come to me?' he asked. Jack sighed._

_ "I can handle myself Sandy. Im not a new spirit. Ive got a lot to do and-", but a hand made of Sand covered his mouth, keeping him from continuing. Sandy shook his head firmly._

_ 'You are family. if you have a problem, we will help you. working without sleeping only causes problems. You need to sleep. to rest yourself and your mind', Sandy signed, eyes never leaving Jack's._

_ "Sandy is right Jack, working without rest only makes things worse, we all know that. Found it out the hard way", North said with a slight chuckle. Jack gave a small smirk before sighing._

_ "I dont think you all understand what my job really consists of", He said softly. By now both Tooth and Bunny had waundered over and were caught up to the problem._

_ "Then tell us", Bunny said, firmly but kindly. _

_ "I have to bring the early frost to each country without bringing snow and makeing sure it wont melt. Once that is done i have to bring the first snowfall, making each and every snowflake unique. Even if im not going around all year, it takes constant work all year to make them. Along with that, im constantly bringing frost and snow to those contries that need it year round, keeping in mind of the other seasons and weather changes", he said and looked like he would continue if their surprised looks hadnt made him stop to smile. Three of them began to reconsider how much sleep they would get doing that job, all but Sandy. He only frowned. it didnt matter how much work he had to do, he needed to sleep. it was healthy for the mind, esspecially when it came to cretivity. Even just for a few hours when possible was better then not at all. No, Jack was smarter then that. Something else was going on. And Jack wasnt going to say anything in front of all of them at once. Quickly, so the others wouldnt argue, Sandy formed a cloud under Jack and shot off though the window and into the night sky. _


	3. Chapter 3

Jack squeaked, yes squeaked, in surprise and tried to jump off, but Sandy caught him, pulling him back to a sitting position beside him. Jack continued to argue as they continued to speed through the sky, but Sandy ignored him. After a while Jack finally gave up and sat quietly as they flew. though he only lasted a moment before he looked for a way to entertain himself. Finally he settled on making a snowflake and seeing how long he could dance it through his fingers before it flew away. He was laughing to himself when they finally came to a stop. Jack looked up and smiled when he found himself hundreds of feet up, just below the Lights. "ok little man, i give, why did you bring me out here?" He asked with a smile. A smile that, should Sandy not had known better, would have been convincive in making him believe his young friend was ok. Instead, Sandy sighed and took a seat so he was facing him. Jack copied him with a smile, trying to mask his nervousness.

'whats going on really?' he signed, carefully studying him. Jack shook his head and gave Sandy a smile.

"Nothing is wrong. Just like i was telling the others, i've just got a lot of work to do. Its not like i can take a day off and make up for it the next. Mother Nature hates it if i don't keep on schedule. Weather is a fickle business", he said calmly and casually, but he had said just the thing to confirm Sandy's fears. Sandy Was one of the eldest spirits, and as such he knew most every spirit, Mother Nature especially. He knew that she always wanted her "children's" well being before a perfect storm. She was always happy to take over for a couple hours so they could rest. Sandy smiled at Jack and shook his head.

'Nice try. I'm neither young or stupid. what is going on?' he signed, large golden eyes seemingly swimming with care and comfort. Almost like the light of the Moon. Jack stammered for a second, trying to think of any one of the excuses he had come up with for a situation like this, but under Sandy's Ancient loving gaze, he couldn't. Finally he sighed.

"This stays between us right?" he asked, blue eyes looking at him carefully from under white bangs. Sandy nodded, eyes only portraying complete honesty. "And you promise to not freak out?" Again a nod. Another sigh. "Even when i didn't have my memories, i would get flashs. blasts of fear that i now know was from when i died. Between that and the bad memories of the other spirits, i would get Nightmares", he said softly, giving a minute shrug, "So after awhile, i just stopped sleeping. Seemed like the best idea at the time. After i became a Guardian, i tried again, but is was Way worse than before, so i went back to bad habits." Sandy listened, being very careful to keep his expression in check. He gave Jack a small reassuring smile when he really wanted to scream. To rant and curse the Moon for what he had done to this poor boy, but there was something he needed to clarify first.

'What happened with the other spirits?' he asked once Jack looked up at him. Jack grimaced.

"I wasn't the best spirit. Especially not at the beginning. I did bad things. Ruined holidays. Caused natural disasters because i didn't know or got upset. Some of the other spirits didn't like it, or me. So they would punish me. Said they were "teaching me" to be a better Jack Frost", he said softly. Sandy bit his lip, torn between crying and hugging his friend and shooting off to hunt them down. Family first. Hunt later, he finally decided. He leaned forward and put a hand on Jack's knee to get his attention.

'you are not alone anymore. you never will be again. you are an amazing spirit and even better Guardian who deserves a rest now and then. Will you let me help you?' Sandy signed, eyes locked on his. Jack swallowed hard, looking unsure.

"I dont want to be a bother. You have such an important job-" but Sandy tapped him, cutting him off.

'Do you trust me?' he asked instead. Jack nodded without hesitation. Sandy smiled, eyes bright with just a spark of mischief. 'Goodnight.' Jack looked at him, confused. In an instant he caught on and went to stop him, shaking his head, but it was too late. Sandy brought a hand up and blew on it like he was blowing a kiss. Dream sand flew into his face, collecting in his eyes. Jack's eyes began to shut as he gave a small groan, falling backward onto the now bigger cloud. Sandy floated over and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"No bad dreams?" Jack asked softly, fighting hard to stay awake. Sandy smiled and shook his head. Jack would never have another bad dream if he had anything to do with it. Jack smiled and nodded. He trusted Sandy. Of anyone he trusted Sandy. Finally he let his eyes drift shut. Sandy waved a hand and two golden dolphins leapt up to play above his head. Sandy clapped jumping up and down excitedly. then Sandy quickly grabbed one of the two, pulling it from its orbit around Jack's head. With a wave and twist of the hands it shrunk and froze, falling to hang from a chain of dream sand. He smiled at it and slipped it over the boy's head. It was a neat little trick that only worked for special spirits like Jack. Child Spirits. He had given one to each one over the centuries, but apparently he had missed one. With that done he sat down, his cloud beginning to move. He was going to take Jack back to the pole for a good night's sleep, then he had some spirits to track down. Above them, the Moon lit up a little brighter, lighting their way back Home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so Sorry! I know i haven't updated anything in forever! my computer is messed up and between that and homework i've had no time for anything! Hope you enjoy the chapter and i wouldn't mind some ideas for how to continue? Enjoy!**

**xxx The Shadow Author**

Sandy landed back at the workshop within two hours, Jack curled up beside him hugging a stuffed Sand bear that Sand had become on the way back. Sandy had laughed when he had turned, half way home, to find this 300 year old Winter spirit hugging the bear like it was his most prized possession. He gave a last chuckle as the others came hurrying up, looking worried. At the sight of Jack, curled up and innocent looking, Tooth and Baby Tooth squealed and rushed over, cooing over him with dreamy looks. North laughed while Bunny shook his head with a grin.

"So im guessing you got everything sorted out with the rascal?" Bunny asked, eyes soft. Sandy's happy expression sobered, anger showing through. He shook his head, eyes ablaze. This alone was enough to draw even Tooth away from the sight with a worried look. Without looking, Sandy moved Jack over to lay on a nearby couch before he began to tell his tale. The others listened with growing anger as they were told why Jack had done what he had done. Once finished North was the first to speak.

"Do we know of who these spirits are?" he asked in a soft voice. That alone being a testament to his anger.

"I have an idea", Bunny said, voice just as calm and deadly. His spring green eyes flashed with a new fire, one they had never seen him show before. The fire of a protective sibling; one who had just found out who exactly had hurt his beloved little brother.

"than what are we waiting for?" Tooth said, wings moving to buzz faster and faster. Baby Tooth, on a whispered order, flew back in through the window with a few of her Sisters in tow, their Queen's swords held between them. Tooth took them from her daughters, who then moved to flank her, each wanting to be apart of this hunt. Sandy watched with approval. For so long he had watched as they grew distant from each other, only coming together when needed, but now they came together willingly. As the others got ready Sandy flew over to a familiar hairy form that stood in the doorway. He signed to him, a hopeful look on his face.

'Stay with him?' Sandy asked. Phil shot one last look at the other Guardians before nodding. He moved forward and took a seat in a recliner beside the fire, one that sat across from the small spirit. Sandy nodded with a grateful smile and flew back to the group.

"I say we split up. Corral them all to one place and handle them all at once", Tooth said, the Warrior Queen showing through. It had been so long since she had been able to use this side of herself. The others nodded along in agreement and began to discuss who would track who. Sandy only interrupted once to claim his own target before letting them handle themselves. Finally they all finished and took off to their individual Hunts, a bright fire in their eyes. Sandy sent a single look back at Jack and his quiet shadow before taking off. He had a Boogeyman to find.

Bunny flew through his tunnels, mind whirling as he sorted through the names of the low down spirits he had always heard bashing Jack. He had heard them plot, in a drunken haze, just this kind of thing. He had always ignored them. He had dumbly thought that they were only drunk. That they would never actually do it, but he was wrong, and it might have cost Jack decades of pain. His face hardened further as he thought this and picked up the pace. Yes, it was at least partially his fault, and by Moon he would fix this. He would not let that poor child.. That stopped him for a moment, though his pace kept steady. He had failed a child. Probably the most important one at that. Jack, who couldn't have been more than sixteen when he became a spirit, was a child, and he had let him get hurt. Bunny's claws extended, ripping into the soil as his guilt and anger mixed. He had let Hope die in a child. It was time to give it back. He leapt up through the whole, landing right beside the table that held a collection of five spirits, just about to start a celebration. They were about to call him over to join them when they all saw his look. They froze, eyes widening as they shrank into his rather large shadow.

"Mates, you're coming with me", he said simply. and, before they could argue, tapped a hole up that had them all disappearing with a scream. He jumped after them, leaving only five full cups behind and a disgruntled bar keeper.

Tooth zipped through the air, the Wind helping her to move that much faster. Her fairies kept close, just as angry as she was. How dare they!? Even if he wasn't a Guardian at the time, why would they hurt him? Yes, he had been known a nuisance. As a pest and prankster, but that does not give them the right to hurt someone! Especially her family. Especially a child... Tooth faltered in her course slightly, dropping a foot before righting herself. She had let a child down. An immortal child, but a child none the less. It was her job to Guard the Children, and she had failed. But she had never hurt him, neglected yes, but she would never hurt him, pest or not. it was time to fix this, here and now, then head back to find a way to make it up to the newest part of her little family. She dove down through the window of April Fool's workshop, her fairies in formation behind her.

"Toothiana? What are you doing here?" April asked. She was a petite young woman with shiny green highlights in her pure black hair. Deep hazel eyes stared innocently at her as she stood in her dark skinny jeans and green top with dark brown leather jacket. Knee high boots completed the look, but Tooth only gave it a passing glance. The fire in her eyes as she fluttered closer, her fairies fanning out to keep an eye out for any tricks. Once they were in place, Tooth hovered and crossed her arms.

"Jack Frost", she said, eyes watching her carefully. April's innocent expression instantly soured.

"What about the little creeten?" she asked, also crossing her arms. Tooth kept her voice low and calm, no wanting to cause any unneeded accidents.

"You hurt him", she said, arms down strait by her sides. Now April seemed to understand. Her eyes widen momentarily before slipping into a neutral mask.

"I have no idea what you mean, but i would kindly ask you to exit my property", She said, but her shaking hands gave her away. This had been the very thing she had feared when she had heard the little piece of slime had become a Guardian.

"You know exactly what i mean, and you will come with me", Tooth responded softly, voice leaving no room for argument. The rest happened very quickly. April twitched, arm brushing the pocket of her jacket. Instantly smoke billowed around her and throughout the room. By the time it had cleared, April was gone.

Outside, April ran with all she had knowing she had very little time to make her escape. SHe glanced back as she weaved through the trees, smiling when she saw no sign of the Fairy Queen. That was before arms grabbed her from above, lifting her into the air. She screamed as she looked up and found Tooth giving her an almost bored look. She looked down again to see them break the tree tops. She continued to scream and curse as they flew off through the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

North flew through the sky, pulling and tugging the reins purely by instinct. Really his mind had begun to wander.

it wandered to a place that he admittedly had been to before. North had long since realized his mistake in neglecting the Winter now he began to realize how much he had wronged him. He, Father Christmas, had left a by alone and helpless. Had left him to the cruelty of the spirit world. He could remember a letter he had gotten so long ago. It was written on crumpled up paper that was stained and torn. The writing had been sloppy but legible. It had introduce one Jack Frost and had asked simply to be acknowledged. North had set it aside for further scrutiny, but had gotten side tracked until had had finally just handed it to a yeti to file away. He had let Wonder fade with the constant weathering that came with a neglected child. No, he would fix this. He would take care of these good for nothing spirits, then go and make it up to Jack. A perfect christmas maybe? he would figure it out later. North shouted, snapping the reins as a familiar hole came into sight. He landed and jumped out, the noise from his landing bringing the spirit to the surface. He has a beanpole of a young man with scraggly brown hair and brown eyes. He wore animal skins that became a vest and pants. Like Jack he too didn't wear shoes.

"What in the name of the Moon is all the noise about?" he yelled, but froze when he found the angry Cossack. He instantly turned tail, but was grabbed by the scruff of his vest.

"You are coming with me", North grunted. Groundhog shifted, becoming a large, well, Groundhog. One with very long teeth and claws. He screeched and clawed, but North simply got a better grip on his scruff and held him away. Groundhog continued to struggle until he was dropped unceremoniously, into a large red sack. He was tossed into the sleigh as North took off, ignoring the continued noises the terrified animal made.

North landed on Jack's lake as both Bunny and Tooth arrived. They each tossed their prisoners onto the ice, leaving them to stagger up or out of what they had been trapped in. The three stood on the edges, almost daring them to try to make a run for it. Finally a golden light appeared in the dark trees. Sandy floated into the clearing dragging a large lump of Dream Sand behind him. He tossed it onto the ice before letting it dissolve. Pitch gasped for breath as he staggered up. After a moment he collected himself and stood, dusting off the golden sand.

"What is this all about?" he growled. The other spirits around him backed away, separating themselves from the shade.

"Well mate, we thought we would have a little chat about how you treat other spirits", Bunny said. All but April looked confused.

"Jack Frost. They mean Jack Frost", she finally whispered. They all stiffened in terror, all but Pitch. He only hummed and clasped his hands behind his back.

"And why does this require me? I believe that i was already beaten by the little creep", he said. He was thrown back as Dream Sand wrapped around him, leaving only his head free.

"We will deal with you in a minute", Toth hissed as he was gagged. He grunted and wiggled, but was unable to get away. Moonlight shone down, taking the shadows away.

"Now, why did you think hurting a Child was a good idea?" North asked, crssing his arms. Groundhog sneered.

"Jack Frost is not a Child", he growled.

"He is a pest and a danger to the balance", a nature spirit, a summer one named Heat, said, his bright eyes seeming to blaze.

"We were only trying to make him better", April said with a toothy grin. They continued to talk, to caught up in their rant to notice the stoney looks the Guardians had. Finallt Tooth had enough. She flashed forward, tackling April into a tree. Tooth held her by the throat as she got in her face.

"Now you listen and listen closely", She growled," Jack Frost is nota pest. He is not a danger. If i ever hear that you breath wrong in his direction, i will hunt you down. He is my family, and no one hurts my family." April scrambled at her hands, eyes bulging in terror and lack of air. Finally Tooth lt her crumple to the ground. SHe lay gasping,holding her bruised throat.

"That goes for the lo of ya", Bunny growled. Beside him, North nodded with the most ferocious look they had ever seen. "If we get any idea that you went after him again, that you instigated anything, the Moon will be lucky to find ya", Bunny growled. The nature spirits cowered. they had always known Aster Bunnymund was temperamental, and that he was protective of what he claimed as his, but this was downright terrifying. Only the Ground hig continued to stand tall.

"Why should I?" He growled, ignoring the other spirits motions to shut up, "He has ruined holidays time after time. Yours included. He has tipped the balance more than a few times. the boy is just that, a boy, and he needs to learn his place." It was North who reacted. He took only two steps forward and icked the noticeably smaller spirit up by the vest.

"He knows his place, which is now a Guardian. He risks his life and joy to protect the Children of the world. He has better things to do than deal with the likes of Spirits like you. Now heed our warning, before we show you exactly how we protect our family", North growled. Groundhog nodded, eyes wide. Before him was not Jolly old Saint Nick, it was Nicholas St. North, Guardian.

"Then scram", Bunny said. the whole group jumped up and ran, glad to get out without bodily harm. Finally they all turned to the form of the trussed of King of Nightmares. Sandy led the way as they all surrounded the figure, a terrifying smile on his face. This was going to be Fun.


End file.
